(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat and more particularly, to a double-layer boat hull structure for navigation on water.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular boats for use as a transportation vehicle on a lake, river, or seashore area commonly have a single hull structure made of wood or composite material. Because this single hull structure is of a single-layer design, a small broken part or water leakage in the seam between two members will affect the floatability of the boat and may cause the boat to turn over and sink. Further, plastic rafts are commonly used in the inshore fishery, water fishery or culture ponds as vehicles for delivery things. A regular plastic raft is made of plastic tubes that are arranged in parallel and tied tightly together with ropes. However, this design of plastic raft is not durable in use because the ropes and the plastic tubes may break easily.